


We Don't Care.

by CatlixMeowscouty



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Depression, Drug Abuse, M/M, OCD, car crash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 17:52:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6967141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatlixMeowscouty/pseuds/CatlixMeowscouty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>blueeyedmasterpiece asked:<br/>“You don’t care about anyone but yourself!” With Ruvic <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Don't Care.

Adam comes home to a looping movie selection screen and silence.

It’s never silent at their house. There are always noises of video games, laughter, or coffee brewing. Instead of that, all he hears is white noise and he’s half-convinced his brain is putting it there to distract him from the fact that he KNOWS Joel is home and that he can’t hear breathing.

He’s almost scared to take another step but his feet walk of their own accord and he toes off his shoes and lines them up with the others the way Joel showed him.

He closes his eyes, breathing in through his nose, out through his mouth. It’s fine, he tells himself and he’s pretty sure he says it out loud.

And he rounds the couch.

He’s not shocked to find the drugs on the table. Neat white lines (Joel had been obsessed with neatness since he started using), set out on the table and it’s clear to him that 1 or 2 or 3 of them are missing from the fact that Joel is sprawled across the floor, hand resting on his chest.

Adam is numb. He is sure that he hasn’t felt anything for a long time.

Adam’s lip wobbles and he runs a hand through his hair, feeling the familiar burn behind his eyelids as he usually does whenever he comes home to Joel like this.

It’s never been this bad, before.

And suddenly? He’s screaming.

“You don’t care about anyone but yourself, Joel Rubin!” He yells, kicking the coffee table to the side and falling on his knees. He feels the tears on his cheeks, and he reaches out to touch Joel’s forehead. The skin is cold there, and some of his curls rustle from his hairline.

“You never did! You promised, Joel! Said it wouldn’t happen like this! You promised…” He trails off into sobs, burying his face into Joel’s chest.

“I wish I never gave you those drugs..” He whispers and it’s out in the open. He knows it’s his fault. Everyone will. Joel probably died hating him and he’s just

Broken.

Instead of staying, instead of memorizing the sunken lines of Joel’s cheeks, he stands up. He grabs Joel’s phone and walks out. Doesn’t spare Joel another glance.

It’s his fault, he repeats as he sees Joel’s last call was to him.

Your fault, your fault, your fault his brain chants as he gets in the car, throwing the phone in the backseat and the house keys out the window.

My fault, my fault he screams out the window as he drives 40 miles above the speed limit and ignores the sirens behind him.

Our fault, is his thought as his car hits a tree.


End file.
